


Domingo en Fuego

by satanryro



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, tyler joseph x josh dun, tyler/josh
Genre: M/M, some fluff n some smut :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanryro/pseuds/satanryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small one shot with some fluff n some smut!<br/>this will be my first work on here (more is on wattpad) so make sure to comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domingo en Fuego

It was a quiet Sunday. Nothing really stood out about the day, I spent the majority of it writing if not that eating. The sun hadn't come out all day which made the day only darker and Josh had been out most the day. I often don't ask where he goes or what he does, he tells me if he thinks I should know.  
I decided it was about time to take a break and sit on the couch, turning on the television and looking at the time. 7:32pm. It was about fifteen more minutes until I heard the front door of my rather small apartment open. It was Josh, I could tell by the way he set his keys down on the small table in the dark hallway. Him and I had been roommates for roughly four months now. It started out as just visits but then he spent the night for weeks at a time and one day just showed up with his things, I didn't question it since I enjoyed his company.  
In the time we had lived together, we'd become... Close. That's the only word to describe it. It started out as a simple "I'm cold," and ended in a short regretful "Ah..." that didn't exactly need to be explained.  
"Oh, hey!" Josh exclaimed as he walked into the small family room-like area. I turned around and shot him a small smile. He looked exhausted. "What'cha watchin'?" He asked in his normal chirpy tone as he sat next to me and put an arm around me. The kind of way that wasn't exactly platonic, but neither romantic. "I don't know, I just turned on the tv and it was on this channel. I haven't really been paying attention, sorry." I added a small lighthearted laugh to the end of my sentence, just because. Josh nodded in reply and looked at the television. I looked at him and he turned his head to the side as if asking what I wanted in a polite way. I avoided his glance soon after, but before I knew it he had pulled me onto him and laid on his back, me on top of him. The slightest bit of color appeared in my cheek and I was positive I had made a small noise of surprise. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck. I simply sat there, he was in control.  
Josh's fingers made their way under my waist band slowly, teasingly. I bit my lip as his fingers touched my half-hard length. He somehow managed to get my pants and boxers several inches lower than they were, exposing myself. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back slightly, welcoming him to kiss my neck more. That's just what he did. He was being gentle, small kisses that almost tickled. He began to stroke my member and my breath hitched. The kisses being planted on my neck were getting hungrier as he stroked me faster. I began letting out small whines and moans as he kept a rhythm. "J-Josh..." I said sheepishly, the first thing being said in minutes. I mentally cursed at myself for sounding so stupid to myself, but Josh chuckled under his breath. "I'm... C-Close..." I muttered, moans getting louder. Before I knew it I was biting down on my lip and moaning even louder, my climax happening shortly after the warning.  
The other pulled my pants up for me, his nose brushing the crook of my neck as he kissed my neck yet again very lightly. I turned my head slightly, as if to ask for a deep kiss, and he gave me my answer. His lips were on mine. Softly, he pulled away and wrapped his arms around my chest.  
I turned my head to the television, as to pretend I wasn't so focused on him. Josh's eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing down. I was right about him being tired, but I could tell he wasn't asleep yet. I decided to take some action at least and kiss his cheek softly before shifting myself to get more comfortable.  
It was now 8:46pm and I was no where near tired. I couldn't simply leave Josh to go write more, I knew how much he hated that and I knew he would wake up. I didn't want any of that. I shifted even more so I was laying on my stomach on him and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. There was something beautiful about hearing the slowed down heartbeat. It reassured me he was there. He was calm. I took a moment to take in the current situation and just appreciate it.  
It turned out there was just some low-budget movie on. I'm glad I didn't actually have to watch it.

**Author's Note:**

> comment for more of this mayb? i might continue it to be a lil thing.  
> also comment requests too!!!


End file.
